The Queen's Messenger
by TheTransfiguredCanary
Summary: A war zone is no place for a little kid. sometimes you have to grow up in order to survive. this is Scootaloo's story in the 'One True Queen' universe. it shows a darker park of the story.


A:N/ hey guys, sorry about the wait, my computer crashed when i tried to post it so i waited a few days. it was on the site, just not published. but your probably don't care, you just want the story.

enough of my ramble. ONWARDS!

-TTC

* * *

The Queen's Messenger

Scootaloo cautiously descended from the Cutie Mark Crusader's hideout. When the white palace guards had descended and began causing havoc she had hid there. Now she crawled out to see the damage. Several of the houses were ransacked, windows broken, doors broken down. Somepony had thrown a potted plant out one window. Scootaloo walked through Ponyville growing more and more apprehensive as the carnage grew worse and worse. Suddenly a familiar voice caught her ear and she grinned galloping towards it.

"-And be sure to move those out to the other cities too. Move it!" Rainbow Dash said ordering pegasus guards around. She turned to an apple family member "you there! Send this message to Applejack, she's somewhere in the town." The earth pony nodded with a serious look and galloped off in the direction that Rainbow Dash had waved in. Scootaloo galloped right up to her and jumped up to give the blue pegasus a big hug.

"Rainbow! There you are! Rainbow, the guards have been going around and terrorizing everypony! I was super scared! Were they all taken over or something? Are you helping fix it? Are you still gonna have time to teach me how to fly today?" Scootaloo asked rapid fire. Rainbow looked at her in annoyance.

"Look kid, I don't have time for all of your questions, I'm kinda busy here, go bother somepony else." Rainbow said. A pegasus was huffing and puffing hovering in front of Rainbow

"Urgent," huff "message," puff "from," wheeze "the queen." The stallion finally puffed out.

"Well spit it out, I don't have all morning." But the pegasus collapsed before Rainbow could finish. Rainbow huffed and glared. "Somepony come clean this mess up! And find somepony fast enough to make it to Canterlot and back in one day that WON'T collapse when they get back." Ponies rushed about to fulfill the mare's orders. Scootaloo backed up to get out of the way. Suddenly an elderly stallion rushed at Rainbow

"YA VARMIT! YA MURDERED MY GRANDSON!" A second later Rainbow had her hoof in the stallion's skull. The body crumpled down into the dust. Scootaloo's eyes widened in horror. Gore dribbled down from her hoof as Rainbow lifted it.

"Somepony come clean this up too!" Rainbow bellowed angrily. Scootaloo bolted away from the blood splattered Corps. She ran as fast as she could, nearly blind from the tears rushing down her face. She returned to the tree that held her childhood, but couldn't muster the strength to climb the steps. She lay their, crying, for several long minutes. At last she raised her head. She stared at her reflection in the puddle that had formed from her tears. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"Why Rainbow…" she stared up at the sky over Ponyville as pegasi flew to and fro. She could just make out Rainbow, flying in the center of the hubbub, ordering ponies around "why?" she closed her eyes, and then opened them with a glare. She looked back to the skies over Ponyville before she climbed up the steps of the tree fort. After a few minutes she flew out of the tree fort on her scooter. She flew through the air, before landing with a thud and continuing on to Ponyville. She dodged groups of guards and other ponies with no thought to them what so ever. At last she skidded to a halt in front of rainbow dash. The blue pegasus stared at the little filly on the scooter.

"What do you want?" she asked in annoyance. Scootaloo swallowed and looked up at her with frightened but determined eyes.

"I can get your message to Canterlot." Rainbow raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

"Alright, we'll try you out." She handed the scroll to the little pegasus. "This is very urgent, go to the castle and give this to twilight in the library. She might send you to Celestia. Do whatever it is she wants, then report back here, got it?" Scootaloo nodded. With an orange blur she careened down the road. A few tears streamed behind her but she stopped herself. _Don't think._ She thought to herself. _Just live._ With that she scooted down the road as fast as she could. She arrived in Canterlot exactly one hour after she had left Ponyville and screeched to a halt in front of the guards. They snorted and crossed their spears, baring her way.

"I have an urgent message for twilight sparkle." Scootaloo said holding up the scroll with the seal. They whinnied and let her through. She zipped forward before stopping in front of the library. The place was abuzz with activity, ponies where galloping left right and center and in the middle of it all was twilight, barking out orders.

"I need parchment, quills, books on tactile defense and attack, magic spells and a map of Equestria. " she sat at a table as the ponies rushed to get her requests "and can somepony get me a daisy sandwich!" she snapped angrily. A pony sheepishly put it in front of her with a frightened smile. "Took you long enough." She said with a huff, lifting her nose in the air. Scootaloo crept forward and cleared her throat. Twilight frowned at her. "Who are you? Why did the guards let you in?" Scootaloo's ears flattened.

"You don't remember me?" Twilight frowned looking at her map.

"No, I've never met you before in my life, now what do you want?" Scootaloo held back a few tears before she swallowed and stepped forward with determination.

"I have an urgent message from Ponyville." He held out the scroll twilight took it and nodded, reading it. As she turned her back to Scootaloo the pegasus filly realized with a jolt that Twilight's quite mark had changed. It no longer showed the large pink and white start surrounded by tiny white stars but instead the star was duller, appearing more purple and gray, and the little white stars had vanished. "Well, this has caused a minor set back and a drastic waste of funds! Why is this so late!" twilight demanded the filly angrily. Scootaloo quivered but did not falter.

"The first couple of guard passed out before they could deliver the message, they couldn't make the fly in one go." Twilight frowned at the little pegasus.

"How did you get here then?"

"My scooter." Scootaloo said quietly. Twilight looked at her with a slightly begrudging surprised expression.

"Hm, well, excellent work, now I need to send a message to the Queen. Tell her that the we are completely on schedule." Twilight giggled and began bragging, "of course, as long as I'm in charge we'll always be on schedule. Inform her that soon we'll have enough resources to attack the republics main base in Fillydalphia and that all our other attacks have been one hundred percent successful."

"Attacks?" Scootaloo asked in fear. Twilight looked at her as if she were strange.

"Why yes the attacks of Baltimare, Manehattan and Clousdale."

"Attacks were made at Clousdale, Manehattan, and Baltimare?" Scootaloo asked in horror. Twilight frowned and turned to the filly.

"You didn't know? What kind of courier are you?" Scootaloo gulped and shrugged. Twilight shrugged as well before handing the filly a scroll. Scootaloo dashed out of the room and onto her scooter before zipping through the halls to the throne room. She remembered the way from her tour of the castle on her school trip. She skidded around the corner and with a mighty leap burst through the throne room door and, skidding to a halt, bowed before the might alicorn queen.

"hello… what brings you to my thrown room." Celestia asked with a dark chuckle. Scootaloo gulped and stepped before the queen.

"an urgent message from twilght your highness." Ceelestia smiled and took the scroll from scoots. She read it then looked at the filly.

"Aren't you from Ponyville? Yes, yes you are, the little pegasus filly, Scootaloo right?" Scootaloo nodded and Celestia turned to her with an inquisitive look.

"When did you leave Ponyville?" Scootaloo frowned in thought.

"Um, about an hour ago." Celestia's eyes widened before her lip curled in a sinister smile. She stood and moved to one of her windows.

"Well Scootaloo, I'd like you to do something for me." Scootaloo gulped

"Yes your highness?" Celestia smiled and turned to the filly.

'I'd like for you to go down to Fillydalphia, then come back, and tell me what flag is flying from the highest building? Can you do that for me, Scootaloo?" Scootaloo snapped to attention with a salute.

"Yes your highness." With that the filly didn't wait for a dismissal she whipped out of the throne room and castle so face she appeared a blur of purple and orange. When at last she skidded to a halt on the road to Fillydalphia she pulled out a pair of binoculars she'd swiped from a vendor on her way out of Canterlot. She trained them onto the flag above the buildings.

"Midnight blue with a blue moon and light blue wings and a star." She stowed the binoculars back and looked at the city again. She could see ponies running back and forth in the streets of the city.

"They're all going to die." A voice said beside her. Scoots jumped and turned to the pony.

"Pinkie pie?" the mare turned to her. Her hair was flat and her eyes glum her face adrift with sadness.

"They're going to make you do and say awful things Scootaloo, and your going to have to do them to stay alive. Just remember; don't feel, just live." With that she turned and galloped back down the road, away from Fillydalphia and into the forest of Baltimare. Scootaloo looked at the city again before she put her helmet on and turned to go back to Canterlot. She arrived in Canterlot as the sun was slowly descending. She went before the queen and bowed.

"A blue flag was flying your highness." Scootaloo said. Celestia sighed.

"Luna you fool. You know my army will crush you, yet you stubbornly stand fast." She looked at the filly again.

"Did anything else happen?"

"Pinkie pie was there your highness." Scootaloo said quietly. Celestia frowned.

"Did she enter the city?"

"No your highness, she slipped into the forests of Baltimare."

"Of course, the pink wonder mare sides with no one. Much like her friend Fluttershy." Celestia said with a sighed. "Sadly she'll have to be added to the list of those wanted at large. If she had sided with Luna her death would have been quick and painless, as it is now, well." Celestia chuckled "I foresee much pain and sadness in her future." By then Scootaloo was frozen in horror and fear. Equestria had changed she realized. There was to be no more fun and games, now more laughter and singing, no more joy and bedtime stories. It was time to grow up; it was time to stand tall. To falter was to be weak, and the weak were to be cut down. "You have done well Scootaloo." The filly swallowed and bowed.

"Thank you my liege." Celestia smiled broadly at that. With a spell Scootaloo's helmet rose into the air and changed colors before the Empirial emblem was plastered on both sides. Celestia did the same to her saddlebags before she smiled.

"I knew I was missing something, a messenger, my own personal messenger. Now I need to first go to twilight and give her this, then go to rainbow dash in Ponyville and hand her this, then find applejack and give her this and finally come back to Canterlot and speak with twilight about lodgings." Celestia handed Scootaloo the scrolls with a smile. The filly bowed low and with that Scootaloo whipped off again. She would do all that the queen asked she closed her eyes as she left Canterlot.

Playtime is over.

When she opened them they were dull and gray with sadness.

The war is my life.

* * *

"Rainbow!" Scootaloo cried out breathing heavily. Her Tardis bedroom door opened.

"Hey kid! What happened?" Rainbow asked landing before her. Scootaloo threw herself at the blue pegasus and sobbed into her mane. Rainbow was at a loss and just held onto scoots as she cried.

"I hate her…" Scootaloo said after a while burning with passion.

"Hate who?" rainbow asked.

"Celestia! I hate her!" Scootaloo said sitting on the bed and wiping her eyes. Rainbow sighed.

"Yeah, she totally lame." Rainbow said. Scootaloo frowned.

"I wish you would stop begin so childish." Scootaloo said with a frown.

"I wish you hadn't had to grow up so fast." Rainbow said with a sigh. That brought Scoots' tears back and Rainbow held her as she sobbed.


End file.
